Euclase
From Character Introduction: * A secretary. He's good at calculations. * Secretary. He's actually a jack of all trades who can pull of anything. Euclase (ユークレース) is one of the Gems, mainly doing patrol duty, secretary job, strategy planning, and maybe anything. Appearance Euclase has white and blue color features and wear winter or summer uniform depend on season. He also wear standard black shoes but no gloves nor shocks. His hair cut medium short and his eyebrows thick. Personality construction She's serious with his job. Seems easy going. Story construction * After the Moon People throw the mysterious shell slug, Euclase called Phosphophyllite 'Miss Scholar' and ask to investigate the shell as his job as the maker of natural encyclopedia. When realize the slug eat his youngest brother, Euclase slice the slug but his blade is melt. * Euclase drop his paper work in the pond so he ask Rutile for anti-salt resin. It later lead them to caught Phos stole the resin and Red Beryl's newest design. * He join the other Gems pulling out the shell from pond, collecting Phosphophyllite's fragments, and searching for him who lost in the sea. * He join the winter hibernation like the other Gems. * Relationships construction Euclase hope Phosphophyllite didn't trouble anyone. He thinks Phos want to save Diamond's arm so he got eaten. He feel responsible for Phos become a slug, but since he can't do anything, he leave him to the doctor. Like how other Gems treated each other, it can be assumed that Euclase have nice relationship with his other brothers and also like and trust their sensei. Morganite and Phosphophyllite once play a game with Diamond and Euclase as opponent and called them 'Team Eyebrows'. Gem Info * Mineral: Silicate * Chemistry: BeAlSiO4(OH) * Color: Shade of blue Euclase is a beryllium aluminium hydroxide silicate mineral. It crystallizes in the monoclinic crystal system and is typically massive to fibrous as well as in slender prismatic crystals. It is related to beryl (Be3Al2Si6O18) and other beryllium minerals. It is a product of the decomposition of beryl in pegmatites. Euclase crystals are noted for their blue color, ranging from very pale to dark blue. The mineral may also be colorless, white, or light green. Cleavage is perfect, parallel to the clinopinacoid, and this suggested to René Just Haüy the name euclase, from the Greek εὖ, easily, and κλάσις, fracture. The ready cleavage renders the crystals fragile with a tendency to chip, and thus detracts from its use for personal ornament. When cut it resembles certain kinds of beryl and topaz, from which it may be distinguished by its specific gravity (3.1). Its hardness (7.5) is similar to beryl (7.5 - 8), and a bit less than that of topaz (8). Euclase stone.jpg|rough euclase Euclase stone2.jpg|polished euclase Source: Wikipedia Trivia * Based on Ichikawa Haruko's illustration, he most likely teammate with Jade during patrol duty, but it's not confirmed. * When talking to Rutile about how odd the Moon People come twice a day yesterday, he answered that that is the first time in 2173 years. It can be assumed that those years based from when he already alive, thus his age. Gallery Euclase anime1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Gems